Sakura kiss of dare
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura is has been dared to kiss the kazekage well that won't be hard


**SFT-I own nothing if I did well let's just say Sakura and Gaara will be together**

**Gaara-we will**

**SFT-yep**

* * *

Sakura has done many dares in her life like replacing Sasuke heir gel with super glue and the one treating to destroyed Naruto ramen if he didn't stop say 'BELIEVE IT' after ever sentence or the one time she stole Kakshi books and hiding them around the village and giving him a shovel and map to find them but this, this dare makes all of those look like she mugged an old lady.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT" yelled enraged pink haired ninja.

"You heard me forehead I dare you to kiss the Kazekage " said a smirking Ino

"But..but..but" Sakura could not speak

"I think that's a good idea" Temari was also there Sakura looked shocked at her friend she dose rallies Ino dared her to kiss her little brother "if he does not kill you that is" she said with playfulness.

But that didn't stop Sakura from having bloody images of what would happen it went something like this

(Sakura image on what will happen)

_"Hey Gaa-" _

_"SAND COFFIN" _

_And blood was everywhere that was once Sakura_

Yep not really a good image " please pig I will do any dare I will barn down the hokage tower steal porn or run around public naked anything, anything but that" Sakura was practically on her knees begging

"Sorry forehead a dare is a dare now go do it" Ino the bitch start to laugh at Sakura.

"Fine pig I will but when I do, do it and if I die I will haunt you until the day you die" Sakura got up and made her way to the door and slammed it behide her Temari and Ino smiled at each other.

The devil incarnate- ahem-Sakura was scaring the living hell out of the villagers when a ninja arrived "Sakura" the nin spoke

Sakura turned to the nin with one hell of a death glair "WHAT"

The man looked terrified "am..amamam"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" she yelled

"The hokage calling you" and with that the man ran away crying and was talking about the devil walks.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Sissy" she muttered and was off to the hokage tower.

(At the hokage tower)

Tsunade looked up at kazekage "so I didn't expect you to come so early kazekage"

The red head nin looked at the blonde women "well I had things to do here"

"Oh really" she had a mischief glint in her eye "are you here to get a girlfriend" she waggled her eyebrows.

Gaara ignored her taking it for alcohol deprive he looked to the door that opened and in came the firing pink hired nin.

"You called me sensei" Sakura tried to keep her anger in check.

"Yes Sakura I would like you to escort the Kazekage around the village"

That's when she rallies that the parson for all of her anger was right there "ah Kazekage-sam" she said awkwardly.

Gaara smirked " just call me Gaara Sakura"

"Oh okay Gaara"

The two stared at each other until Tsunade got up and start to push them out of the door "well you two youngsters better get going they a lot to see now come on get going" after she closed the door behide them "finely they gone" she walked to her desk and pulled out her bottle "hello my old friend" she cooed over the bottle she drank down the soft yet sweet liquid _'I wonder if it will work' _Tsunade thought as she smirked.

(with the hot sexy kage and Sakura)

Sakura and Gaara were curtly walking down the street to the hotel Gaara will be staying for a month.

Sakura was busy talking to her inner _"have in the hell am I gone kiss him without getting killed agh" _**"why don' you just drug him then kiss him and high tail it out of there" inner suggest**_ "yeah like that will work" Sakura said sceptically._

Sakura was knock out of her thoughts when Gaara spoke "we are here".

_'shit I need to do the dare' _"ah kaze-I mean Gaara you should eat something first".

Gaara looked at her "no I am-" before Gaara could say any more he was dragged off by Sakura.

"Nonsense I insist" Gaara could do little but nod

They were at the ramen shop when they heard a loud obnoxious voice they both sighed before they were both tackled in a hug "hey you two"

"Naruto..get..OFF ME NOW" Sakura punched the blond idiot in the head

"Ow Sakura-chan why did you do that" he rubbed his head then turned his attention to the poor red head "hey Gaara what are you doing here with Sakura oh wait" they bout looked at the grin on the blond face "are you two on a date" Naruto point his finger at the both of them.

Sakura face turned red "NO YOU IDIOT I WAS SHOWING HIM AROUND" Sakura yelled she looked to see Gaara face wait did his lips just twitched in amusement _"that bastard" _**"hot bastard don't forget that" inner said.**

"Oh is that so" Naruto still had that idiot grin on his face "okay I believe you" and with that he left as fast as he came before Sakura could send him flying in to the third hokage nose( you remember that cliff, hill whatever it's called that has the hokages faces on them I am talking about that).

She try to calm herself from going on rampage "so Gaara why don't we take a walk" more like she needed the walk he nods his head in agreement.

So now they were looking down on the lake from the bridge "so Gaara you here for a month"

"Yes"

"What for if you don't mind me asking"

"Most likely political matters"

"Oh that sounds...nice"

Sakura looked at Gaara at the corner of her eye he was still looking down at the lake _'I do it now then make a run for it'_ "Gaara" he looked at her before he could reacted she kissed him on the lips and was about to make a mad dash for her life when she felt a hand on her wrist and been pulled towards Gaara.

_"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit" _Sakura was waiting for the sound of her bones been crushed but inserted she felt warm lips and a hand in her hair her eyes widen when she rallies it was Gaara who was kissing her then she closed eyes her hand went to his flaming locks and the other hand was on his chest he bit her lip asking for permission which she let they thong dance around each other exploring each other's mouths they pulled away from each other for air.

"Well Sakura that was pleasurable escort" and with that Gaara disappeared.

Sakura was left there gaping like a fish "agh" was the only thing she could say.

(Hokage tower)

Tsunade was pouring tea for the two girl in her office "do you think she did it"

"Knowing forehead she will besides she has a crush on him she just does not know it yet" Ino said taking a sip of her tea.

"And my brother had a crush on her since the exams" Temari said taking the cup off Tsunade.

"Then our plane worked perfectly" the three cheered to that.

* * *

**Sakura-well that was nice**

**Gaara-yeah**

**SFT-I know that is why I am gone make a story that will be a part of this one so any way people give me reviews**


End file.
